


The Man and the Whittler

by Calvereign



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Mysticism, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvereign/pseuds/Calvereign
Summary: Following his encounters with Robert Small, formerly suppressed thrill-seeker Bill Adkins, father to Amanda, explores the night that Maple Bay has to offer.





	The Man and the Whittler

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me seeing potential in the story of Dream Daddy and me wanting to de-elevate it from a goofy dating sim to a goofily written fic. This story is essentially groundwork for fluff (and potentially smuttiness) and kinda accented by a more mysterious plot.
> 
> The main character's name here is Bill Adkins, but he is essentially the same Dadsona we all know and love. The route that this leaps off of is him being formerly married to a female Alex, kinda had dates with the other daddies here and there (except Joseph with none), and went on all three dates with Robert and got S in each one (haha). He never had sex with Robert (yet) either. (but some parts of the story might be moved around) The story is set after Amanda's party. 
> 
> That being said, I found that Robert and Joseph are the most appropriate Daddies for this story, but don't worry I love all other Daddies as well. (Joseph bc Joseph is essentially the opposite of Robert and they hate each other)
> 
> This thing is essentially a prototype for a chapter that should be longer. At this point, the story is still very flexible to changes, although I already have a general plotline in mind from start to finish. I am untrained in the art of writing so pls forgive me!! Any kind word about the work and technicalities will be massively appreciated. If you guys are willing to take me on I would be more than happy to continue writing this series!!

It’s been almost two weeks since Amanda’s acceptance-into-college celebration. The past few have been incredibly eventful, but at this point, I come to a realization: I feel like all that thrill is beginning to die down, and the lazy afternoons that seem to be the bread and butter of a life has begun, once again, to set into mine. I graze from the window in my bedroom. It’s a quiet afternoon and I wondered if I’d be able to hear the waves gently crashing into the docks at the bay in the distance. I’d love to be instantly transported there with somebody, anybody. Take a long walk; feed greedy seagulls or maybe try out one of the bad rides at the ferry park.

_Sigh._

I take a good look at the neighborhood once more. I just get this strange feeling that it could happen. Hell, Anything can happen in this town, the way the last month has been going.

In the midst of my pier date daydream, I spot Brian and his daughter, Daisy, taking a stroll outside. God, Brian’s really easy on the eyes, like most of the other dads out here in Maple Bay. He’s wearing the same strain of Hawaiian shirt that I always see on him, and I can’t help but imagine him out of it, just like that day he saved me from almost drowning after we went fishing. Jeez. That was _embarrassing_. But Brian’s a great guy. Instead of rubbing the failure in my face, he took the dive for me instead. Real noble. I suddenly find myself gnashing my teeth at the thought of shirtless Brian, the way his wet burgundy-orange hair glistened over his back and chest… his powerful chest. He’s almost across the street from my house at this point, and I almost too frantically try to wave hello at them from my window, but he doesn’t notice, they both walk on. And all of a sudden they’re past my house, around the corner—gone.

I come to my second realization: The exhilarating phase of meeting new people in the neighborhood has begun to slip into mere tolerance as well. 

I mean, I think that it’s understood amongst everybody I know in town that I’m with Robert now. Hmmm, maybe it’s half true. Honestly, _I_ don’t even know. Some of us must have seen that little scene under the cherry blossom tree at Amanda’s party. Word gets around like wildfire; the ground has ears, I understand that perfectly.

What I don’t understand however— is why I haven’t heard from him at all ever since. 

What the hell could he be up to that he couldn’t even call, or leave a message on DadBook? Is he that busy reconnecting with Val? Can’t I get a tiny part in this reunion? I’m one of the reasons they’re trying to make up in the first place. I bury my face in my hands, basking lonesomely in what must be the hugest emotional mistake I have ever made in my life. Is it Alex all over again? Wait— no. This is nothing like Alex. _This is what Robert would do_ , I tell myself. _This is what a Robert would do._ I pause and take a good look at myself top-down, trying to figure out the storm of conflict brewing inside my body. 

He’s a great guy, I reluctantly admit to myself. Besides the rugged handsomeness, first impressions aren’t his strong suit. He’s a man of film-related quirks and a macabre sense of humor. I respect that. I just can’t forget the way he and I connected so well on those dates, if you could even call them dates. And the the feeling in my spine when we supposedly saw the Dover Ghost at the top of that hill; it was absolutely chilling, but knowing that he was there with me, I felt safe.

There’s just something about him that I can’t pin down. His rugged charms, his crooked smile. The way he’ll catch you off guard with some avant-garde commentary, and make a horrifying joke about death right after. His gentle touch. The warmth of his tear-stained cheek on my neck with his strong arms wrapped around my body. It’s everything about him. He’ll take me to a strange place and make me feel safe at the same time, and the fact that he must have felt the same way about me…

I don’t notice myself suddenly slamming my hands on the window pane before turning back towards my bed to furiously slump backward on it, arms outstretched and staring blankly at the ceiling, looking like a crucified motherfucker. 

What have I gotten myself into. 

I linger in this position for a time that seems like eternity. My entire body feels as if it’s not worth moving a muscle right now. 

At this point I come to my third realization, I’m sad. I’m a Sad Dad, and in dire need of companionship. 

I take a look at the clock on my computer. It’s 5 pm and the sky’s still barely up, shrouded in dim foreboding lights. 

_I need to take a walk._

I grab my going-out jacket and walk down the stairs as I mentally cross out the places where I may or may not see Robert. I don’t even know what’d hurt more, seeing him there or _not_ seeing him. _The cinema. Strikethrough. That pizza place. Strikethrough. The overlooking cliff outside of town. Strikethrough. Jim & Kim’s. Striketh-_

 _“_ Dad! Can you come in here?” Amanda calls from the living room. She must have heard me trudging my way downstairs. Was she here the entire time?

Hers was a relieving voice. One of the greatest things about being a father is knowing that all your worries and depressions in life are curbed by the fact that you’re raising another human being, teaching them not to make the same mistakes you did. I walk into the living room and see her there, sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, surrounded by a sea of college application forms, portfolio entries, ID requirements, some forms I don’t even recognize. I swear, college back in the day used to be so much simpler. 

“Does this all look good to you?” She reaches out from her island with a five-page info sheet in her hand. I scan through it. 

“‘Nightly ceremonials before going to bed’, do they really need to know this stuff?”

She impishly grabs the stack of papers from my hands. “It’s for dorm stuff! You sure that everything written down here is correct? I don’t have an embarrassing second name that I don’t know about, or something?”

“Your mother was against those.”, I respond with feigned regret. “Initially, your mom and I agreed that we’d get a name for you each. You can tell that she retracted her consent when I proposed to name you ‘Amanda Patches’ after my late pet cat.”

She chuckles and gives me a friendly slap on my shoulder. The girl reminds me so much of Alex. God knows how much buckets I’ll cry the day she finally leaves for college. 

After a few moments of reminiscing and what must be uncomfortable staring for Amanda, I finally come out, 

“I’m really proud of you, you know. Getting accepted into this huge art school. Handling all this yourself?” I gesture towards the endless piles of forms scattered around our living room floor. I feel my eyes swell up. 

Sensing the intimate father-daughter moment coming along, Amanda goes with it. We haven’t done this since her party.

 “Thanks, Dad.”

She stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jacket. A signal for me to initiate the hug.

 _Aw._ I awkwardly step over the ocean of papers and forms between us for a big hug, and I cherish the moment, reminding myself of the real reason I’m around.

“You were just about to leave?”, she says over my shoulder after noticing that I’m toting my infamous going-out jacket.

“Yeah I just need to run a few errands. Be back soon, sweetie.” I give her a kiss on her forehead.

She finger guns me on my way out. A trick she’ll appreciate even more once she gets into college. 

As I step outside, I immediately notice the sky is still looming with murky looking clouds. Not really the season for it, but it looks like it’s gonna rain. Weird. I’ll probably stay away from the pier for now.

I return to my mental list of places I can go to clear my head. Unfortunately, most of these places have Robert Small’s musky man smell all over them. He’s really shown me a different side to this town. Never mind, I’m sure I can find some of my own. 


End file.
